Wedding Bells
by Cassy Newburg
Summary: It's the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron decides to tell Hermione he loves her. Will they finally get together? Or will Ron screw up? Again. Told from alternating POVs. 6th book spoiler! PLease review I'd love to hear what you think.


"Ginny! It's already curling! Spray it with more straightening solution!" Hermione said urgently.

"Alright, alright!" said Ginny, spraying Hermione's hair for the third time, "And to think we're going to all this trouble to impress my brother Ronneykins. The biggest prat who ever lived."

"Ginny!"

Ginny just assumed she had embarrassed Hermione, which had been her goal. She was mistaken, however, as Hermione said, "Ron isn't a prat."

"Wow, have you got it bad," mumbled Ginny. Long gone were the days when Hermione too, had joined in in calling Ron a prat behind his back.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on stools in front of the vanity in Ginny's bedroom. They were getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was happening tonight. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour were helping Fleur and Gabrielle get ready in front of a vanity they had conjured on the other side of the room.

"So, Ginny, have any plans up your sleeve to win back Harry's affection?" said Hermione teasingly.

"Not exactly. I think Harry made it pretty clear what his plans are. I respect them too, however much I dislike them. I wish I could go with you and Harry and Ron to fight you know who or God knows what you three are doing, but I can't. Harry doesn't want me too and Mum won't let me either, she wants me to go back to school." Ginny said, falling apart.

"It's okay Ginny; you'll be safe at Hogwarts. Harry just wants you to be safe, that's all. Don't you want to make Harry happy?"

"Yes," Ginny sniffled. "But I want to be involved too!"

"Have you tried explaining all this to your parents?"

"Yes. It didn't work. Mum said at least one of her four youngest children was finishing school, and I don't think she's changing her mind. I mean, I love Hogwarts, but I'll be so lonely there without you three!"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I wish there was something I could do," Hermione said, patting Ginny's arm.

"And it's not fair that you three get to go and not me. I'm only one year younger than you. Mum and Dad are only protective of me because I'm youngest and a girl."

"Ginny, there's no question you can't take care of yourself! You are an amazing witch but your parents probably want to make sure at least one of their children is kept safe. So they naturally chose you since you're youngest and everything. They can't tell any of your brothers what to do because they're of age. And since you and Harry used to be a couple you're in the most danger of any of us because Voldemort could use you as bait."

"I know you're right Hermione. You're always right. But this is just so hard."

"I know, I know. Hey," Hermione said, brightening, "looks like it's time for the wedding to start. Ready to win Harry over in that gorgeous dress you've got on?"

"I wish you'd stop saying that Hermione. You'll get my hopes up," said Ginny as they exited her bedroom and started to descend the stairs.

"Who knows? You two could be back together before the evenings over," Hermione said conversationally, as they crossed the threshold of the door and entered the yard that was decorated beautifully for the wedding.

Hermione thought it was worth getting Ginny's hopes up just to see her smiling the way she was right now.

Ron and Harry went up to meet the girls as they stepped out of the house. Ron vaguely noticed that Ginny's hair was in ringlets. _Hermione must have done some sort of charm to make it curly, _he thought, _it's usually stick straight. _However, he did register Harry standing next to him staring at Ginny like a sick dog. Seriously, he was practically drooling. Ron wasn't quite sure he was going to be able to keep his resolution not to get involved with Ginny at this rate. _I give him five minutes,_ he thought. Ron, however, only had eyes for the other female standing before them.

Hermione looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her. Not that she didn't always look beautiful, but tonight she was…wow. Her normally bushy, brown hair was straight and long and the top half was pulled back with a gold barrette. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her lips looked as tempting as ever. Ron thought she was more beautiful than all of the wedding decorations. Which was saying something, putting into consideration the hours they had spent selecting scented candles, capturing fairies in jars and hanging them on trees, buying a fountain for the garden, bewitching shrubberies; basically doing everything they could to make the whole backyard sparkle and glow and look perfect. So all in all, Hermione looked magnificent. Especially her lips, he added as an afterthought.

Ron hoped and prayed that tonight would be the night he would finally kiss her. He knew, though, that these things took patience. He had fancied Hermione since about the beginning of their sixth year. He had probably liked her long before that too, and had just been unaware of it. He had fancied her and been aware of it for almost a year now, and he really hadn't done much about it. He had almost screwed things up though, by going out with Lavender Brown last year. Although he had only done it to make her feel jealous since she went out with Krum in their fourth year. He was pretty sure it had worked, too. That is, if her "I'm going out with McLaggen even though I don't even like him" thing meant anything. Ron was also pretty sure she liked him back, too. Hermione had let him hold her and stroke her hair during Dumbledore's funeral. It could have just been that she was really upset, but he didn't think so. He just had this feeling that he was right.

_Either way I'll find out tonight,_ he told himself. _Tonight I'll tell Hermione that I love her, and see if she feels the same way. And maybe I'll get to kiss her too…_

"Hello Hermione. Hello Ginny," he said, almost at the same time as Harry.

He put his right forearm out for Hermione to take, which she did. They both started walking side by side towards the marble benches where guests were supposed to sit, leaving Harry to awkwardly offer his arm to Ginny and follow them.

This was turning out to be one exciting night, though Ron.


End file.
